French Song Contest 14
|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 27|system = ESC Style|venue = U Arena|returning = |withdrawing = |winning_entry = Through The Stars Kinnie Lane|image2 = Kinnie Lane - Through The Stars (Official Video)}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #13 Following edition: French Song Contest #15 ---- The fourteenth edition of the French Song Contest held in after the Blue Velvet's victory with the song "Blue" in the Zenith de Rouen during the previous edition. For the second time, the contest will bring a special edition in the U Arena scene. Actually, all the songs will have to bring "summer vibes". 27 cities will compete, 1 more than the previous edition. The 14th edition is also marked by the withdraw of the 7th winning city, but also the return of & The "Second Chance step", The Last Chair made also his return and will determinate the 16th city who'll be in Grand Final between the both cities who finished 8th in Semi-Finals. won the contest for the 2nd time with "Through The Stars" sung by Kinnie Lane. The city has got 125 points. The host was the runner-up with 119 points With a gap of 6 points, closed the top 3 with 113 points. Specificity of the edition For the 14th edition of contest, and the second of his history, an anthem will be during the month of July. Time to celebrate sun, beach and sunglasses, each enries will have to bring "summer vibes" inside their songs. Slogan & logo As it's said higher, this edition will be all about summer. It's gonna happen during July, the 1st month of this season, a way to celebrate heat, sun, sea and ice cream. So it's pretty easy the slogan "#SummerVibes" was found. The Buttefly was choose to give a tribute to the artist who bring the first victory to the french capital, . The little flying insect is predominant in the videoclip of the winning song "Blue". And the butterfly is also a symbole about difference, perfect for a song contest where we can see and heard different musical culture. This insect show a large selection of colors and textures. Local Selections (NF) By videos : * had held the edition "special Battle" of Une chanson pour... to selected her entry who'll represent the city at the U Arena. It's with 343 points the duo 21 Juin le Duo have been crownd with "Paradise". * will bring back The Next Flop and will selected his artist between 4 summer songs. The 4th season of the Local Selection have seen the Swiss''' DJ B3NJY and the french artist Lexie with the song "Make You Smile" won the selection. * had held a brand new Local Selection, The Golden Baguette ! '''Julien Doré was already choose as artist, but audience had to vote for the song between two choices. After few days of votes, "Paris-Seychelles" have been choose to represent Montpellier. * decided to held the 3rd edition of Final Destination to choose his entry. Against 3 others songs, "Dirdir" by the turkish singer Ferman Akgul and the french soccerman Pascal Nouma. They will represent the Alsacian's capital at the 14th French Song Contest. By polls : * choose the poll system for his entry. Between 4 acts, this is Bilal Hassani '''and the song "Wanna Be" who'll represent the winner of the 12th edition in Paris. * selected his entry with the ESC Style. After few days of votes, '''Tess have been crownd to make the Catalan city's return in the French Song Contest with the song "Dark But Beautiful". Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Qualified for The Last Chair Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the thirteen songs competing in this semi-final, 6 in French, 4 are in English and 1 in Spanish. Turkish lyrics are included inside the Strasbourg's song, same thing with english word inside the Nantes's entry. Second Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the thirteen songs competing in this semi-final, 3 are in French, 6 are in English. Spanish chrous are inside 2 songs and 1 engligh chorus is add to the Montpellier's entry. The Last Chair Created for the 10th edition; the "second chance" step of the French Song Contest make is return. Juries and televote are join to give them 12 pts and choose the 15th city who'll be in Grand Final with the firsts cities qualifiers and the host . The battle to 4 will be made between the cities who's arrived 8th and 9th at their own semi-final : ;Color key Qualify in Grand Final Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 16 cities fought to win the fourteenth French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, the winner of The Last Chair , and obviously the host . Category:Editions